EIGENGRAU
by hetaseven
Summary: Kau adalah cahaya gelapku. Kau ada di tiap petangku. - Jinhwi featuring Samuel (baca: Samhwi), Jihoon (baca: Winkdeep), Guanlin (baca: Panwink), Wanna One, dan PD101 trainee.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kau adalah cahaya gelapku. Kau ada di tiap petangku.

Jinhwi featuring Samuel (baca: Samhwi), Jihoon (baca: Winkdeep), Guanlin (baca: Panwink), Wanna One, dan PD101 trainee.

.

.

.

 _Selalu ada kegilaan dalam cinta, tapi juga selalu ada dalih dalam setiap kegilaan._

 _–Friedrich Nietzche_

* * *

 **EIGENGRAU**

 **[1]**

 **"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love" –Albert Einstein**

* * *

 _Ibu mendekapku sangat erat. Dia menangis. Senggukannya mengguncangku pelan dengan sentakan tak teratur. Bagian pundak kemeja hitam yang kukenakan semakin basah dan hangat. Kepalaku terkunci di lekuk kanan lehernya, di antara juntaian rambut yang berantakan. Ah rasanya panas, aku susah bernapas._

 _Saat akhirnya ibu melonggarkan siku yang mengapit kepalaku, aku mendongak dan mendapati kerumunan di depanku mengarahkan tatapan sendu mereka ke sebuah titik pandang di belakang. Aku mendorong lemah tubuh ibuku dan berbalik._

 _Bingung, aku tertegun. Mengapa mereka begitu sedih melihat orang yang berbaring di sana? Melihat ayahku._

 _Aku jadi ingat beberapa waktu lalu Samuel pernah sakit. Dia selalu di tempat tidur dan malas sekali. Ketika kuajak bermain, dia mengatakan baru saja minum obat dan mengantuk. Kuputuskan saja untuk duduk menunggu, tapi Samuel malah tidur sepanjang hari._

 _Bukankah ayahku juga begitu? Sepertinya tadi pagi aku melihat dia minum obat. Aku jadi kesal._

 _Ibuku juga, untuk apa sih dia menangis. Goyangkan saja tangan ayah seperti biasa. Nanti juga dia pasti bangun kan ... pikirku waktu itu._

 _Hah, terlalu naif._

 _Aku terus memandangi sosok itu. Ayahku. Terpejam. Di sana. Dalam sebuah kotak. Sebuah peti. Mati._

 _Ayahku mati._

 _Dia ... mati._

" –to? Earth to Pluto? Lee Daehwi! DAVID!"

"Ya!" hardik pemuda berkaos panjang yang sekilas terlihat kedodoran. Dia menarik _earphone_ di telinga kiri dan memelototi layar laptop di hadapannya. "Aku mendengarmu Samuel! tidak perlu teriak begitu kenapa sih?"

Samuel menaikkan sebelah alis, dahinya sedikit berkerut seolah menyuarakan 'Oh ya?' melalui tatapan bosan yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering ia lakukan. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" refleks Daehwi. Ups. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu sadar. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelembungakan dua sisi pipi, mempersenjatai dirinya dengan ekspresi cari pengampunan ala Lee Daehwi ... yang sayangnya tak lagi mempan jika ditujukan pada sang lawan bicara bermarga Kim itu.

" _Oh. My. God._ _Can't believe I talked to you like a whole good 30 minutes and you've just spacing out on me. Yaps! Great,_ " gerutu sosok berkepala pirang di layar.

" _I was not!_ " ujar Daehwi membela diri. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku Pluto dan kamu Bumi? Hei, aku yang lebih tua di sini! Juga, apa-apaan itu 'Daehwi-ya'? Kamu kemanakan gelar kehormatan _hyung_ di belakang namaku, eh? Dasar tidak sopan."

Samuel tersenyum lebar. Mulutnya terkatup menahan kekehan.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Kau menertawaiku uh?" kesal Daehwi.

Samuel menggeleng, " _Nope._ Aku lebih suka Lee Daehwi versi cerewet dan cemberut begitu dibanding yang _gloomy_."

Sebersit perasaan hangat menjalar di suatu bagian dalam tumpukan rasa lelah pemuda berwajah tirus itu. Itu adalah perasaan yang sama, selalu sama sejak dulu. Semacam efek sepesial Kim Samuel kepada Lee Daehwi.

"Ehm," Daehwi berpura-pura grogi. "Suka? Kalau begitu cepat terbang ke sini dan temui aku. _Confess properly_ Muel-ah," candanya bernada serius. "Akan kupertimbangkan kok, janji deh." Tambahnya lagi disertai kedipan satu mata yang gagal.

"Heol! _You wish!_ "

"Pffftaaahahahah! Mukamu merah Sam!"

"Wha ...!"

Daehwi terpingkal. "Seperti udang goreng! Whahahahah!"

"Hei!"

"Ahahahahahahahah ... hha hha," pingkalan itu berubah jadi sedu samar. Daehwi menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni.

Samuel duduk diam. Dia menyadarinya. Daehwi menangis lagi, menangisi hal yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Samuel tidak suka. Dia tidak suka berada di belahan bumi yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Dia tidak suka hanya melihat dan berbicara saja. Dia tidak suka–

"– _wish you were here, Muel-ah_." Daehwi berbisik pelan, sangat pelan.

Samuel ingin memukul dinding. Dia merasa putus asa. _Kenapa kau masih begitu hancur, Hwi-ya?_

Untuk sejenak sambungan jarak jauh itu hanya diisi oleh isakan Daehwi. Tapi mimik muka pemuda itu berubah ceria saat mendengar cerita Samuel tentang kegilaan anak tetangga di kompleks perumahan lama mereka, di California sana, yang berakhir jadi teman sekelompok Samuel untuk proyek Biologi.

"Ahahah, konyol sekali! Konyol sekali!" seru Daehwi sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. "Bagaimana bisa hanya mendapat skors tiga hari? Ahahaha! Benar-benar perlu dicontoh itu. Konyol sekali, ahahahah!"

Perbincangan ringan mengalihkan perhatian Daehwi seutuhnya. Dia suka saat Samuel mencoba melucu. Sejujurnya bukan tentang leluconnya, tapi orangnya yang menarik perhatian Daehwi. Samuel adalah magnet unik bagi seorang Lee Daehwi. Dan selamanya dia akan mensyukuri hal itu.

Samuel memang tidak sekuat gravitasi. Karena itu juga Daehwi menyukai dia. Seperti yang semua tahu, gravitasi dan magnet tidaklah sama. Gravitasi bersifat menarik dan kau akan susah melawannya. Magnet sedikit berbeda. Samuel berbeda. Dia tidak seperti kenangan lama ayah Daehwi ataupun ... orang itu.

Ah, orang itu. Gravitasi mutlaknya Lee Daehwi. Sekuat apapun dia coba melompat dan naik setinggi-tingginya ke gedung bertingkat, usahanya tetap sia-sia. Dia akan selalu terbelenggu oleh gravitasi. Terbelenggu oleh orang itu.

Melelahkan sebenarnya berurusan dengan emosi semacam itu. Daehwi ingin berhenti berpikir. Tapi bagaimana jika otak kurang ajarnya malah menceburkan dia ke sebentuk kolam berisi segala macam hal mengenai orang yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Daehwi berantakan. Dia sangat berantakan.

Dan untuk kali kesekian, sebelum tenggelam terlalu dalam ...

"DAVID!" Samuel berteriak sambil menariknya ke permukaan.

"YA! Kim Samuel! Kamu ingin membuatku tuli apa!" seru Daehwi tak kalah keras. Dalam hati pemuda itu tersenyum. _Ah, kau sungguh mengenalku dengan baik Muel-ah._ "Oi, bocah! Berratus kali sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan panggil nama orang bisa tidak sih! Aku kan lebih tua! Tsk. Serius ya, aku heran kemana perginya Samuel manis yang dulu selalu mengekoriku itu?"

Di layar, Samuel bersedekap ala idol boygroup televisi. " _Life goes on, babe_. Samuel yang itu sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan dari Lee Daehwi. Aku." ujarnya mantap sembari menaik-turunkan alis.

"Yaaaa! Kenapa bawa-bawa tinggi badan segala sih?" Daehwi mengepal dramatis kedua tangannya di depan kamera. "Tinggiku lumayan tahu!" erangnya keras kepala.

Samuel berkata santai, ekspresi mengejek kental di wajahnya. "Nu uh, kamu pendek Daehwi-ya."

"Dan kau bocah menyebalkan!"

" _I know._ "

"Kamu sangat menyebalkan!" mata Daehwi mulai berkaca.

" _I know._ "

"Kamu sangat sangat menyebalkan!" ulang pemuda berjari lentik itu sambil merapatkan mata.

" _I know._ "

"Kamu sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaat menyebalkan," kata Daehwi super hiperbola, masih dengan usaha menghadang cairan hangat untuk tetap tertahan di pelupuknya.

Samuel memutar pupil matanya, gagal menyadari _mood twist_ dalam candaan mereka. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu."

Dan Daehwi akhirnya kalah. Dia menunduk lagi, menyerah pada kuasa emosinya. Sembari mulai terisak tanpa memandang si lawan bicara dia mengimbuh pelan, "Dan aku sangaaaaat merindukanmu."

"Ya, ya, y–" Samuel membeku. Dia sedikit terkejut. Mulutnya mengatup. Bocah itu mengedip beberapa kali ke layar.

" _–really wish I were there._ Hwi-ya ... kamu tahu kan aku tetap di sini? Aku akan tetap di sini Lee Daehwi."

Ah, kalimat itu lagi. Daehwi tahu, dia mengerti maksud kumpulan kata itu. "Kenapa kamu sih? Kenapa selalu kamu sih, Sam? Kadang-kadang aku benci padamu. Sembunyi darimu rasanya mustahil." Pemuda itu menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa, Hwi-ya. Kamu itu selalu ada dalam jarak pandangku. _I mean,_ hei, ada radar Lee Daehwi di atas kepalaku! Jadi sudah, menyerah saja," ujar si pirang. Dia menepuk ubun kepala sebelum pose boygroup sok kerennya kembal lagi.

" _You cheesy little brat!_ "

Samuel mendengus lelah. " _I wonder_ siapa sebenarnya _a brat_ di sini." Sorot matanya terlihat jenaka di layar Skype. Dia mengatakan, 'yang jelas sih bukan aku' secara tidak langsung.

"Arghh! Aku muak dengan tampangmu!"

Cengiran Samuel melebar. Dia menggelengkan kepala, "Kau mengaguminya, Hwi-ya."

"Heol! Percaya diri sekali."

"Memang begitu, kan?"

Daehwi memukul keningnya ke atap meja. Dia sengaja meratap keras-keras. "Ya Tuhan, kumohon kembalikan Samuel imutku. Angkatlah segala bentuk iblis yang bersemayam dalam diri bocah di layar ini, Tuhan."

"Aigoo, aku Samuel imutmu Hwi-ya."

"Ha! _You said yourself_ lho ya kalau kamu imut," jingkrak Daehwi bahagia. Senyum licik di wajahnya menyembulkan kedua pipi sampai ke area mata.

"Selama Lee Daehwi lebih imut dari Kim Samuel, apapun tidak masalah."

"Ya! Kamu gaul dengan siapa jadi norak begitu, Muel-ah? Jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Kenapa kamu tidak cerita, hah? Jangan minta saran ke orang yang salah, kumohon. Seperti apa orangnya? Seperti apa?"

Dicecar pertanyaan macam itu Samuel membisu. Ia terlihat menimbang. Menatapi bahasa tubuh Daehwi yang berteriak 'Aku penasaran! Beri tahu aku sekarang!' membuat Samuel sedikit tegang. Dia menggigit bibir, mencoba berpikir.

"Emm, dia cantik. Imut. Cerewet tapi tidak peka sama sekali," gumam si pirang. Dibanding pernyataan spesifik, pemuda 16 tahun itu memilih deskripsi yang sangat umum. Daehwi merengut.

"Skill-mu dalam menjelaskan bagus sekali, Samuel-ssi," ucap Daehwi remeh.

"Argh! Sarkasmu memang jahat Lee Daehwi," ketus Samuel.

"Heeeh," Daehwi bersedekap. Matanya menyipit lurus, tajam ke arah kamera. Oke. Samuel menyukai seseorang. Siapa? Dia penasaran. Dia ingin tahu. Sekarang!

Sementara di belahan bumi sana, si rambut pirang meremas kedua tangan di sisi kanan kirinya. Dia gugup. Daehwi dan kejengkelan menghasilkan ancaman yang membawa petaka. Keselamatan diri pemuda blasteran itu menjadi pertaruhan.

Glup. Samuel menelan ludah kering. Dia melirik ke pergelangan tangan. "Ku-kurasa aku harus tidur, hampir jam 12 di sini, Hwi-ya," ujarnya hati-hati. Otak cerdas Samuel memberi perintah untuk tidak menatap monitor.

Mengetahui niat si pirang, Daehwi mendesis berbahaya. " _Don't. You. Fu*kin. Dare."_

Di layar, Samuel tersenyum canggung sebelum akhirnya berucap lirih _'Good nite.'_

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lee Daehwi bangkit menggebrak meja.

"KIM SAMUEEEEEEEL!"

Hah. Hah. Hah.

Daehwi jengkel. Napasnya memburu. Dia tidak senang, sama sekali tidak senang. "Bocah sok keren itu sebaiknya memberitahuku nanti." Pemuda itu kembali duduk dan menopang dagu di lipatan buku-buku jari. "Ya. Sebaiknya begitu, Kim Samuel. Kamu tahu yang bisa kulakukan dengan foto aib super memalukanmu di taman kota waktu itu. Heh-heh-heh," kekehnya. Ujung kanan bibir Daehwi melengkung berbahaya.

Teralihkan oleh raungan bunyi ponsel, dia berjalan ke tempat tidur. Jari lentiknya meraih benda ekektronik di atas selimut yang berantakan.

"Piyik?" gumamnya. Daehwi mendekatkan ponsel lalu menyapa, "Yoo Seonho? Wae?"

Telinga Daehwi disambut bunyi bising kumpulan manusia yang saling berteriak. Dia menatap bodoh layar 5 inci itu.

 _"Daehwi Hyung! Daehwi Hyung! Cepat, cepat! Dolpin Cafe. Sekarang. Cepat!"_

"Hah?"

 _"YA, YOO SEONHO! KEMBALIKAN PUNYAKU! DAEHWI JANGAN KE SINI!"_

 _"OWW! ONG HYUNG! KENAPA KAU PUKUL KEPALAKU? TIDAAAK ... BURGERKU! TIDAAK! ... WAA! YA! GUANLIN-A ITU KENTANG GORENGKU!"_

 _"WOI!"_

 _"YAAA!"_

Biiip. Biiip. Biiip.

Daehwi melongo. Dia lalu memeriksa ponselnya. Ada 79 pemberitahuan pesan; satu dari _Prince Ong_ , lima dari _Piyik Keren_ , dua dari _my love jinyoungie hyung_ , dan sisanya adalah chat grup.

 ** _Prince Ong :_** _Jangan datang!_

 ** _Piyik Keren :_** _Makan gratis Hyung, traktiran Jihoonie Hyung. Kamu dimana?_

 ** _Piyik Keren :_** _Daehwi Hyung!_

 ** _Piyik Keren :_** _Hyung!_

 ** _Piyik Keren :_** _Hyung!_

 ** _Piyik Keren :_** _Hyung!_

 ** _my love jinyoungie hyung :_** _Aku sudah mengatakannya. Kami resmi! ^_^_

 ** _my love jinyoungie hyung :_** _Makasih! Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti!_

Ponsel pintar tergelincir dari tangan gemetar Daehwi. Barang itu jatuh ke atas seprai dengan bunyi bug tertahan. Sebenarnya dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Bahkan dia selalu mengatakan untuk menguatkan hati. Tapi Daehwi tidak siap. Dia tidak pernah siap. Apalagi bersamaan dengan tanggal peringatan kematian ayahnya. Sebuah tanda, titik dimana segala hal di hidupnya menjadi berbeda.

Wajah Daehwi memanas. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Mudah saja bagi pemuda itu meluncur dalam dekapan gravitasi. Kepalanya membentur keras tepian dipan. Kaki kirinya tertekuk ganjil dengan sudut aneh yang terlihat menyakitkan. Namun Daehwi tidak merasakannya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengesampingkannya. Dia mengabaikan kemungkinan memar di pelipisnya, pun kaki kebas dalam dudukannya.

Sambil mencengkram kaos di bagian dada, Daehwi menangis. Dia menangis sejadinya.

.

.

 **[...]**

* * *

 **A/N: Aku ngulang-ngulang lagu If It is You pas nulis ini. Engga tau artinya apaan sih. Taunya sedih doang. Soale bagus banget dinyanyiin Yongguk cs. Yaudah begini deh hasilnya. Moga-moga suka ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kau adalah cahaya gelapku. Kau ada di tiap petangku.

Jinhwi featuring Samuel (baca: Samhwi), Jihoon (baca: Winkdeep), Guanlin (baca: Panwink), Wanna One, dan PD101 trainee.

.

.

.

 _Selalu ada kegilaan dalam cinta, tapi juga selalu ada dalih dalam setiap kegilaan._

 _–Friedrich Nietzche_

* * *

 **EIGENGRAU**

 **[2]**

 **"Friendship is always a sweet responsibility, never an oportunity." –Khalil Gibran**

* * *

 _6:25 PM_

 ** _my love jinyoungie hyung :_** _Dimana?_

 _6:32 PM_

 ** _my love jinyoungie hyung :_** _Kamu sakit? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku?_

 ** _my love jinyoungie hyung :_** _Perutmu bermasalah lagi?_

 _10:04 PM_

 ** _my love jinyoungie hyung :_** _Besok pagi aku jemput._

Daehwi setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mata kaburnya tak dapat diandalkan. Dia melompat sembarangan, menghindari meja lipat yang belum sempat ia rapikan.

Berjongkok di samping kloset, lagi-lagi kontraksi perutnya membawa naik kekosongan. Pemuda itu menarik tuas siram sambil melorot ke lantai. Itu adalah kali ketiga dia melakukan hal serupa, memuntahkan yang tak ada. Jari-jari gemetarnya bertumpu di sisi kanan kiri, menopang tubuh dari tuntutan pembaringan.

Ah, Daehwi lelah. Matanya lelah. Badannya lelah. Otaknya pun lelah. Dia menyesal menyerahkan diri pada emosi yang terlanjur membuncah. Emosi yang seharusnya bisa ia cegah. Emosi yang sebenarnya telah ia antisipasi. Emosi yang menghubungannya dengan ... kesakitan hati.

Benar. Rasanya sakit.

Tapi mengapa, mengapa begitu sakit? Mengapa dadanya serasa ditindih beberatan tak kasat mata? Mengapa lehernya serasa dicekik tangan-tangan tanpa lengan? Mengapa pupil cokelatnya bak ditabur sebotol penuh bubuk merica? Mengapa pula terlalu banyak _mengapa_ dalam penyangkalan atas jawaban yang begitu sederhana?

Ya. Jawabannya memang sangat sederhana. Dan rumit juga di saat yang sama. Karena untuk apa dia menangisi konfirmasi atas sesuatu yang sudah dapat dipastikan? Untuk apa perasaannya terluka atas kabar yang seharusnya melegakan hatinya? Untuk apa?

Rasa suka? Cinta?

Menggelikan. Kata itu dia ulang-ulang dalam gumaman.

Semua itu tidak penting. Daehwi punya banyak impian yang lebih butuh untuk diperhatikan. Tidak penting bahwa sahabatnya menyukai manusia sempurna dambaan banyak jiwa. Tidak penting bahwa sahabatnya berhasil mengencani pilihan hatinya. Tidak penting bahwa pada akhirnya ada orang ketiga dalam persahabatan mereka. Tidak penting bahwa orang ketiga itu sebenarnya kekasih sahabatnya. Tidak penting juga bahwa kehilangan waktu bersama sahabatnya segera menjadi realita.

Tidak penting. Tidak penting. Tidak penting.

 _Tapi sakit. Sakit. Sakit!_

Daehwi merasa dipecundangi logika. Misi abai yang sedang ditekuninya sirna seketika.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, pemuda itu berjalan tertatih memasuki kamar. Dia mendesah melihat pantulan makhluk asing pada cermin di muka dinding. Daehwi kemudian menggaruk enggan tengkuknya. Dan sosok itu menduplikasi. Imitasi geraknya sangat sempurna. Ah, benar juga. Itu dirinya.

Kausnya berkerut depan belakang. Rambutnya pun tak lebih rapi dari sarang burung di cecabangan pohon dekat bukaan loteng. Matanya semakin sipit dan bengkak. Lingkar hitam di bawahnya bahkan jadi selebar milik panda.

Ah, Daehwi butuh mandi. Juga sekantung es untuk mengempiskan gelembung mata. Dia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak boleh terlihat berantakan. Semua orang akan bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu mereka. Dan Daehwi –terbiasa jadi semacam bola energi, tidak memiliki jawaban untuk dibagi.

Tapi sebelumnya dia harus membalas pesan itu. Sahabatnya, Bae Jinyoung, adalah tipe orang yang bisa berubah jadi manusia _worrywart_. Daehwi tidak ingin dijemput karena memang lokasi rumah mereka jauh dan berlawanan arah. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan.

Merepotkan?

 _Pembohong._

Dia hanya tidak siap bertatap muka dengan seorang Bae Jinyoung.

Pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang, meraih ponsel, dan membuka chat yang semalam ia abaikan. Daehwi membulatkan bibir kemudian membuang napas. Dengan gamang, dia perintahkan dua ibu jarinya untuk menari di layar lima inci.

 ** _Chat with my love jinyoungie hyung_**

 ** _ottereyes_dh :_** _Tidak perlu menjemputku, Hyung._

 ** _ottereyes_dh :_** _Youngmin hyung kan ada kuliah pagi. Tebengan gratis!_

 ** _ottereyes_dh :_** _Hahah ^^_

Dusta.

Im Youngmin, tetangganya, tidak memiliki jadwal sepagi masuknya bocah SMA. Im Youngmin, yang ternyata masih sepupu jauhnya, sedang berada di luar kota.

Ya, dusta. Daehwi cukup pandai melakukannya. Dia melakukannya sepanjang hari dan setiap waktu di Amerika sana; di hadapan ibunya, teman-temannya, dan keluarga Samuel yang sudah menjadi keluarga nomor duanya.

Dan kali ini, di sini, sepertinya Daehwi akan mencoba hal yang sama. Tak ada pilihan lain bukan? Apa dia harus memperjuangkan perasaannya? Atau sebaiknya menuruti bisikan ego dan jadi antagonis saja? Begitu?

Daehwi tidak bisa. Nuraninya masih berdiri tegak di pangkal hati. Mungkin jalan terbaik memang dengan melakukannya. Berbohong, menipu, berdalih, pura-pura ... apapun itu namanya. Demi kebaikan bersama – _tidak, bukan untuk dirinya._

Kemudian mata Daehwi membola. Tiga pesan kirimannya langsung mendapat tanda telah dibaca oleh si penerima.

 _my love jinyoungi hyung is typing ..._

Daehwi sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak mengira Jinyoung sedang online. Ponsel itu ia jatuhkan sembarangan. Dia lalu memalingkan muka dan mengedip lama. Bocah itu takut. Dia takut Jinyoung menyadari dalih palsunya.

Penasaran, manik cokelatnya meliriki telepon genggam. Sebuah pesan muncul tiba-tiba di layar yang masih menyala. Ekor mata Daehwi berkedut. "Sempurna," gumamnya sambil mengusap muka. Dimana si dewi fortuna saat Daehwi benar-benar membutuhkan dia?

 ** _my love jinyoungie hyung :_** _Aku di bawah._

Oh, Daehwi celaka.

* * *

 ** _Chat with My Daehwi_**

 ** _DeepDark10 :_** _Aku di bawah._

Bae Jinyoung berdiri di muka gerbang dengan pintu teralis bercorak klasik. Kepalanya menunduk. Satu jempolnya menaik-turunkan sebuah laman chat pada layar ponsel. Kaki pemuda itu mulai menjejak gusar. Sudah lewat beberapa menit sejak pesannya tertandai telah dibaca dan sampai sekarang dia belum mendapat _feedback_ apapun dari sahabatnya.

Terkutuklah Neptunus di atas tahtanya jika dikira Jinyoung percaya dengan kebohongan tersembunyi dalam pesan terakhir seorang Lee Daehwi. Daehwi adalah sahabat pertamanya, seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan dan menarik paksa dirinya dari batas kelabu di hitam putih dunianya. Bagi Jinyoung, Daehwi itu matahari. Hangat. Sinarnya memantul di tiap fragmen jiwa, menciptakan polaroid warna yang mengubah pandangannya.

Dan Jinyoung percaya begitu saja jika Daehwi tidak apa-apa?

Jangan bercanda.

Bahkan waktu semalam Daehwi mengabaikan pesannya pun Jinyoung merasa ada yang salah. Demi Tuhan, pemuda itu sangat mengenal sahabatnya sendiri. Dia sangat mengenal Lee Daehwi.

Setidaknya begitu pikirnya.

Daehwi tidak suka sendiri. Bocah itu akan selalu memanggilnya saat sakit. Dia akan banyak mengoceh. Dia akan merengek minta berbagai makanan dalam daftar pantangan. Dan Jinyoung menikmati sensasi jadi sosok tegas yang melarangnya. Jinyoung suka menjadi teman yang dapat diandalkan. Jinyoung suka saat Daehwi bergantung padanya. Jinyoung–

–tidak suka ditinggalkan tanpa petunjuk. Jinyoung tidak suka diabaikan Lee Daehwi.

Bukankah memang kewajiban seorang sahabat untuk saling peduli? Jadi kenapa perasaanya berkata bahwa Daehwi tidak ingin dipedulikan kali ini?

Ah, Jinyoung jengkel.

Tling. Masuk sebuah pesan.

Bukan dari Daehwi.

 ** _Jihoonie Hyung :_** _Bagaimana Daehwi?_

Jinyoung langsung membalas. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang itu khawatir. Ralat. Jinyoung tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

 ** _DeepDark10 :_** _Belum tahu. Baru sampai di rumahnya._

 ** _DeepDark10 :_** _Maaf Hyung, jadi tidak bisa berangkat bersama._

 ** _Jihoonie Hyung :_** _Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kabari aku ya. Aku bawa bekal. ^^_

Jinyoung tersenyum. Dia ingat betul Jihoon pernah berkata bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

 ** _DeepDark10 :_** _Benarkah, Hyung?_

 ** _DeepDark10 :_** _Kamu sendiri yang siapkan?_

Jinyoung masih tersenyum. Dia membayangkan reaksi Jihoon saat membaca pesannya.

 ** _Jihoonie Hyung :_** _Hei, kau sedang meragukanku ya!_

Kali ini Jinyoung terkekeh. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengetik balasan.

 ** _DeepDark10 :_** _Ahaha! Tidak, Hyung. Aku menatikannya! ^^_

 ** _Jihoonie Hyung :_** _Kalau begitu bagus. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang. ^^_

Jinyoung masih terus memandangi ponselnya, membaca ulang obrolan singkat yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tentu senyum manis kembali mengembang di bibirnya. Rasanya bak orang paling bahagia sedunia. Bahkan dia gagal menyadari bahwa di depan pintu sana, hanya beberapa meter saja, Lee Daehwi berdiri mematung dengan raut getir di wajahnya. Pelupuknya pun kembali penuh oleh air mata.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya. Sebenarnya bukan karena tidak peka, Bae Jinyoung hanya sedang menikmati euforia.

.

.

.

 **[...]**

* * *

 **A/N: Wah, makasih ya yang uda nyisihin waktu buat komen/fav/follow! Macem seneng gitu. Soale biasanya ff ku gapernah laku dan akhirnya dibumihanguskan aja gitu. Wkwkwk. Baydeway chapter ini masih disponsori oleh tembang If It is You. Dan setelah googling ternyata emang ... JLEB!**

 _They say you'll be happy when you fall in love_

 _Who said that?_

 _Because I only know a love that look at you from behind_

 **Semisal Jaehwan yang nyanyi itu, udah deh. Kelar. Stab killer.**

* * *

 ***) Ngerti sih kalo Daehwi is very big on hygine, jadi mungkin orangnya rapi juga. Tapi biarkan dia sedikit clumsy di sini ya, demi plot doang kok. Pretty please? ~kedip aegyo**


End file.
